A newe begining for the cullens
by twilightfan2597
Summary: How will the cullens react when two new people come to the cullen household? Who will react the worst?
1. Chapter 1

A new begining

**A Twilight Fanfic**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight (even though I wish I did)**

**Who,What?**

Kiri POV

"Ugggg!! are you sure were going the right way Daniel?" I groaned. "Postive I remember excatly where were going!"Daniel said especialy cheerful. "I dont think so." I said as I Looked at the window."Where even are we".

"In Juneao, Alaska" He said as I Cranked up the radio to my Fav-O rite song Hero Heroine,

_"Its too late babby theres no turning around"_

"Well were here" he said I looked out the window as he turned on too a little dirt road. "This is it" I questioned.

" No this is it"he said as turned to see a FIVE STORIE HOUSE!!! "Oh my God"I squeaked. "Hey, Kiri earth to Kiri,get out of the car" daniel said waving his hand in front of my face."Huh what" I said comeing back to reality. " GET OUT OF THE CAR" Daniel yelled. "Oh yeah I forgot" I said dazily. "How could you forge- oh never mind."He said looking at me knowingly. "Well lets get out of the car" I said Bored. I trudged out of the car and up the HUGE house. I yawned and strecthed while Daniel knocked on the door. "You know it sure takes alot out of you, when you take a car trip from New York to Alaska."I said sarcasticly. "Oh yeah, well at least you didnt have to drive" He said knocking on the door. " Sure is cold"I said pulling my Paramore Jacket around me tighter. All of a sudden the door swung open and appered a very beautiful blond lady. "Why... Hello there how may I help you two?" she said cheerfully. "Were looking for the house of Carlisle and Esme Cullen..." Daniel said cooly. "So if you could give us directions or something" I said embaressed that we probably got the wromg house. "Well hello Im Esme Cullen" she said happyily. "And you ar-" "Im Daniel Carson and this is-" " I'm Kiri Carson, Nice to meet you Mrs.Cullen" I said and exstened my hand. "Call me Esme" she said while she shook my hand. "Come in come in" she said smiling. "Well why have you come here today"she asked."Well we came here to find a place to stay and I here you house other vampires..Like me"


	2. Chapter 2

A rude Greeting

Disclaimer-I don not own twilight The great Stephanie Meyer

"So youre a.."Esme said quitely "Yes a vampire"Daniel said even more quitely. "And she is a Human am I right?"She asked. "Yes"I said quitely.The silence was starting to scare me. "So can we stay" I asked. Scared she would say no. "Huh? Oh yes you can stay for as long as you want and need" She said smiling. "Thank you so much" Daniel said greatfully like he was gonna burst in excitement. "Dan come to okay." I said trying to calm him down.It didnt work.

"Well , I should call down Carlise and the kids." She said. "OMG! I love kids, kids ,kids what age?Girls or boys or both?"I started rambling. Then stopped by the feeling of Daniels hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Im sor-" Iwas cut off by Esme saying."Thats okay dear I have 3 daughter and 3 sons, Though there not actually my kids." I heard her voice dim at the end of the sentance. "Well Im sorry but you'll have to wait they all went out to hunt" she said reganing her happiness. "Thats okay" I said as I pulled out my purple iPod. I turned it on and listened to Seasons of Love from my favorite Movie/Musical.

_"525,600 minutes 525,600 moments so dear."_

"Hey Esme were back from hunt-"The small pixie like girl said cutting off the last word. "Who are they?" asked the mucled one and when I say huge I mean huge. He could be the next bigfoot. Okay maybe i'm blowing tings a little far but still...

"There going to be staying with us as long as they need or want, Alice."Esme said with a obviously fake smile palstered on her face. "Hi im Kiri" I said stepping forward to shake Alices hand. Tahnkfully she took it and said "Hi im Alice nice to meet you" "And I'm Daniel Kiri's Husband" Daniel said shaking Alices hand after me. "Well me and Bella have to do something so we'll see you guys later" said a medium sized boy about 17 probably with messy bronze hair. "Well it was nice too meet you guys.. Edward stop dragging me I can walk, See you guys later, by the way I'm Bella." Oh shes Bella and he's Edward. "Eddie boy's at again" The big one said laughing hard. "I heard that Emmet and were just talking anyway so SHUT UP!!" Yelled Edward getting madder it sounded like. I guess this Edward person has a temper. "Emmet do you really have to tease Edward and Bella every time they go to there room alone?" another one who looked 18 and alot like the Blond girl by the muscled boy. "Rose and Em introuduce yourselves, dont be rood." Said Alice. "Cool it alice okay, So I'm Emmet I like cars and Rosealie." He said. Then the Blond girl gave him a glare that could kill. "I'm Rosealie." She said sounding like she would rater be some where else. "and I'm Jasper Alice's Husban it's very nice to meet you two." he said. Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of calmness was sent in the room. "Well alice why dont you show them to their floor is that okay?" asked Esme sweetly. " Yes Esme I would love to, Oh and would you come to Jazzy?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "Of course Alice my dear,lead the way." he said grabing her hand to hold it. "Well me and Rose are going to our floor.. Soo bye." Then they were gone as quick as they came. "Well lets go." I said trying to break th tension.


	3. Chapter 3

Move in here?

Disclaimer-I do not own the twiloghts even though if I could I would...!

**Thanks fannys I'm gonna add new characters to the story so if you have any ideas leave the characters name and where there from kay thanks!!!!**

**Alice POV**

These people are strange! The girl looks 13 and shes married!! Okay maybe alittle older than 13 but still!!! "How old are you guys anyway" Asked Jasper he must of felt my nrevousness because after that a rush of calmness flowed thourgh the hall of mine and Jasper floor. "Well I'm 16 almost 17 in two months." Said the blon haried girl who was trying to blow her bangs out of her eyes. Not sucsessful at it. "And im 17" The dark blond haired boy. "I'm 17 and jaspers 18." I said "Well I'm Kiri Carson, Sorry I didnt tell you my name sooner," She said still blowinng air at her bangs trying to get them out of her eyes. "And I'm Daniel Carson." said the dark blond boy. "Well we better get going." said jasper as Daniel reached out and swiped Kiris bangs out of her face. "Thanks Dan." She said smileing an him dreamily. "No prob."He said returning the dreamy smile. "Okay well lets g-"Kiri said cutting off mid-sentence because she dropped her box. "KIRI whats wrong?"Daniel screamed. Then all of the sudden she fell to the ground eyes still open. "OH,MY GOD IS SHE DEAD?"I screamed.Then Kiri shot up. "What the HECK just happend?"I screamed. " I'll be right back" and then she ran off to the Bathroom at the end of the hall.After that her boyfriend ran right after her. "Apparently theres alot more to this girl than we thought." Jasper said.

Rosealie POV

"WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE,walking in here like were some sort of charity place for homeless vampires and their human girlfriends!!!!"I screeched. "Rosealie Hale calm down, I let them stay here beacause they had no where else to go and if you have any problem you tell me about you can bring it up with me, are we clear on this?!" Esme yelled while storming off upstairs. "yes"I whispered. "I never thought anyone could get Esme that mad but Rose you sure pushed her over limit,You really need to know when to quit and shut up." Emmet yelled at me. "Also your the only one who usally ever has a problem!! YOU HAD A PROBLEM WITH BELLA AND NOW A POBLEM WITH THE NEW PEOPLE! God Rose I Know theres a heart in there somewhere why dont you use it sometimes." Yelled Emmet he looked really pained.

"Well you know Emmet MY HEART IS DEAD!! Why dont you go talk to that girl she the only person with a beating heart!!" I screamed "Your heart doesnt have to be pumping blood through your body to care about people!!" Emmet yelled back. "You know maybe my haert doesnt work in anyway!!" I yelled. "Well then I guess when you told me you loved me it was a lie!!Emmet yelled getting louder. "Huh?Rosealie..No answer?"He asked now yelling at the top of his lungs. "Emmet I didnt mean it like that,I love you and you know it!" I said almost whispering.

"Then what did you mean it like Rose...and I'm not so sure you love me so much anymore." He said while walking out of the house. "No Emmet wait" I yelled after him. "Dont follow me and don't wait for me, I'll be back later." He said not even turning around as he walked into the woods. Then I ran to mine and Emmets room slumbed over an sobbed with no tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry...

Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series sadlycries

**Than you Hope flies to encourage me to write more... and I also want to thank my other fans!!**

**Love Twilightfan2597**

**Kiri POV**

**Oh now this cant be happening not now. The Doctors said that it was gone for now. "Kiri let me in I need to give you your shot"Daniel said. "No, go away."I said even though I know I had to open the door. " I'm not going to go away." Daniel said. He always was really stubborn. I barely cracked open the door and he opened it the rest of the way. Then I layed down flat on the floor. 'Dont be like that Kiri"Daniel said."Be like what"I said.**

**Emmet POV!!!**

**God!! Rose can be so vain sometimes. **

_"she had"_

_"Them apple bottom jean (jeans)_

_"Boots with the fur (fur)"_

**My phone... great. "Hello" I said. "Hey Emmet! where are you?" It was Jasper. "It's none of yuor buisness Jazzy" I teased him with Alice's nick name for him. "Shut it Emmmie" Jasper said using everyones nickname for me. "Grrrrr!" I growled at him. "Thats enough now, I've got two important things to tell you so will you listen?" Jasper said "Yea fine what is it?" I asked "Well... ALICE LET GO OF MY PHONE IM TRYING TO TELL EMMMET SOMETHIN!! FINE! Alice wants to talk to you" He said "You are so whipped"I told him. "Hey Em its Alice so gues what happend? Well me and Jasper were helping the new peolpe take thier things upstairs and all of sudden the girl faints!! Then she gets up and runs to the bathroom with this weird expression on her fac and then her boyfriend went after her!!" "And Rose is crying in your guys room right now!"She said. That was the signal for me to hang up! I clicked my phone off and turned it off. **

**Rose POV**

**It's all the new peoples fault!! ugh!! I didnt mean what I said to Emmet about my heart love him so much!! Maybe I am to vain for my own good. I hope he frogives me. Of course he will how could he reject such a beautiful thing!!! Grrrr! There I go with the vainess again! What am I gonna do... maybe I could talk to Bella or Alice!!! No I cant because they'll take Emmets espesially Bella I was so rood to her when I first met her. I guess theres nothing left for me to do except to wait and for who knows how long. Emmet is so mad. I should go find him! No he told me not to.. Since when does Rosealic Hale/Cullen let other people order her around!! Never! I'm gonna go find Emmet!**


End file.
